


Tabaco

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: Hay muy pocas cosas sobre las que Tom, James y Severus pueden estar de acuerdo.Por no decir que Lily le dará una gran sorpresa a Lucius
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948
Kudos: 1





	Tabaco

**Tabaco**

Si había algo en lo que podían estar de acuerdo Tom, Severus y James era en odiar ese algo que Lucius Malfoy insistía en llevarse a la boca cada varios segundos, para luego largar bocanadas de claro humo

“Pareces chimenea descompuesta- le indicó James sin pudor, importándole muy poco lo que pudiera decir el rubio al respecto- además, por si no lo sabes el tabaco te hace menos daño a ti que a todos nosotros que tenemos que respirar tu humo”- Narcisa, la reciente Señora Snape asintió de acuerdo mientras Tom y Severus se limitaban a fulminar con la mirada al heredero Malfoy

Como toda respuesta el rubio llevó nuevamente el puro a su boca y dejó salir perfectas argollas de humo, antes de volverse al Gryffindor con una mirada desafiante

La tensa situación se vio interrumpida de su violento final cuando una pelirroja entró a la estancia cargada con un servicio de te y galletas. Dejando la bandeja en la pequeña mesa ratona, se volteó al esposo y en un movimiento sacó el puro de sus manos y lo extinguió en el cenicero

“No más tabaco para ti”- le indicó con un rápido beso en los labios, para concentrarse rápidamente en servir el te, ignorando a su pasmado esposo.

“Pero Lily que…”- su furiosa réplica se vio interrumpida por una fría mirada, tras la cual la pelirroja volvió a sonreír, tendiéndole una taza a Severus

“El tabaco es malo para la salud, y si no quieres que nos vayamos a un lugar más sano tendrás que dejarlo- le aseguró con tono calmo- al bebé no le hace bien el humo”

“Be-bé?”- repitió el rubio atónito, mientras los demás los observaban incrédulos

“Sí, estoy embarazada” – anunció la Señora Malfoy como si nada, segundos antes de que sus amigos se abalanzaran sobre su desmayado esposo

“Debiste haber tenido un poco más de tacto Lils”- le reprochó James, disfrutando interiormente la reacción del rubio, lo torturaría por ello durante décadas!

“Espero que ahora tenga un buen motivo para dejar el vicio, cierto bebé?”- preguntó con una sonrisa acariciando aún su plano vientre.


End file.
